


The War

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Mpreg, Multi, Top Draco Malfoy, Veela Draco Malfoy, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: Q:What will happen when Harry and Draco are in love and on opposite sides of the war?A:Read to find out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry stops Draco from killing himself.

Harry walks past Moaning Murtyl's bathroom and he hears crying. He stops and listens.  
Draco: I can't do this any more Murtyl.  
It was Draco! Harry continues listening to find out what his boyfriend couldn't do any more.  
Murtyl: Do what?  
Draco: Everything! The only thing stopping me is my boyfriend but he's probably going to leave me when he finds out.  
Murtyl: Finds out what?  
Draco: I'm a death eater Murtyl!  
Harry decides it's probably a good point to make an entrance. He walks in to see Draco bent over a sink crying.  
Harry: Dray? Babe are you okay?  
Draco: Yeah. I'm fine.  
Harry walks over to the blonde and hugs him. He gives Draco a _"I know you're lying"_ look.  
Draco: Okay. I'm not fine. Better?  
Harry: Tell me why. Then I might be able to help.  
Draco: There is no way that you can get me out of this one.  
Harry: I'm Harry Potter; I can do anything. So tell me why were you crying into a sink in a girls bathroom?  
Draco starts crying again. Harry hugs him tighter.  
Harry: You were forced to become a death eater.  
Draco nods.  
Harry: Oh baby that's awful.  
Draco: It's...it's not just that.  
Harry: What do you mean?  
Draco: I was given a mission.  
Harry: What do you have to do?  
Draco: I have to kill Dumbledore.  
Harry: We will work out what to do. Maybe Dumbledore can help.  
Draco: What?! Murder himself. That's likely.  
Harry: He already knows probably.  
Draco: How?  
Harry: The Order has spies everywhere.  
Draco: The Order?  
Harry: The Order of the Phoenix. It was set up by Dumbledore. I joined in the summer.  
Draco: Are Weasley and Granger in it?  
Harry: No. Mrs Weasley wouldn't let us join but I joined when they were away.  
Draco: I want to join.  
Harry: You need permission from two of age magical blood relatives then you'll need to go under some intense questioning under veritserum.  
Draco: Okay. That first bit might be a problem though.  
Harry: No it won't.  
Draco: Who could I ask?  
Harry: Sirius and Tonks.  
Draco: Yeah I could. Who did you ask?  
Harry: Sirius and Remus. They are the closest thing to blood I have.  
Draco: Yeah.  
Harry: Come on lets go speak to Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Dumbledore and make a plan.

There is a knock at Dumbledore's office door.  
Albus: Come in.  
Harry and Draco enter.  
Albus: Hello boys. What can I do for you?  
Draco: I've er...been given a mission.  
Albus: Ah yes. Both of you sit down.  
They sit.  
Albus: I was made aware of the mission and a plan has been already decided.  
Draco: What is the plan?  
Albus: Severus will do it.  
Draco: Oh thank goodness.  
Albus: I'm sure Harry will help you with fixing the vanishing cabinet.  
Harry: Sure I will.  
Albus: Fantastic. Was that all?  
Draco: No sir. I would like to join the Order.  
Albus: Who will you ask?  
Draco: Sirius and Tonks.  
Albus: Very well. Get permission then come up here with Harry the day after tomorrow and we will go to the meeting.  
Harry: And have a couple of energy potions before hand. Last time we had a new member we were up all night.  
He nods.   
Albus: Draco how many of Harry's security questions do you know?  
Draco: All of them.  
Albus: Do you know anyone else's?  
Draco: Remus, Sirius and Tonks. I also know a couple of Kinsley's.  
Albus: Very good. How did you two communicate over the summer?  
Harry: Soulmate dreams.  
Albus: Okay. Bring your owls with you tomorrow and we can sort out another way.  
Draco: Thank you sir.  
They leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets questioned by Ron and Hermione about where he was.  
Draco gets questioned by Pansy about his mission.

Harry comes back into the Gryffindor common room and looks around for his best friends.  
Ron: Harry over here.  
He goes over to Ron and sits down.  
Harry: Where's 'Mione?  
Ron: Bathroom. She be back in a sec.  
Hermione comes down the girls' stairs and over to her best friends.  
Harry: Hi 'Mione.  
Hermione: And where have you been?  
Harry: Dumbledore's office.  
Ron: About what?  
Harry: *whispering* About the Order.  
Ron: *whispering* Since when were you in the Order?  
Harry: *whispering* The summer. Your mum and dad weren't there so that's when I joined.  
Hermione: *whispering* When's the next meeting?  
Harry: *whispering* Day after tomorrow. We have a new member joining so Dumbledore wanted to give me a warning.  
Ron: *whispering* Why do you need warning?  
Harry: *whispering* We are very likely to be up all night questioning them.  
Ron: *whispering* Who's joining?  
Harry: *whispering* I can't tell you sorry.  
Ron: *whispering* Okay. You do realise that my mum will flip that you joined?  
Harry: *whispering* Sirius and Remus said it was fine.  
Ron: *whispering* But you're not related to Sirius and Remus.  
Harry: They are the closest thing I've got Ron. Now if you'd excuse me but I am going to bed!  
He storms up to his dorm.  
Hermione: *sarcastically* Well done Ron. That was very well phrased.  
Ron: What do you mean?  
Hermione: Harry doesn't have any magical blood relatives. They're all dead.  
Ron: I know that.  
Hermione: Knowing and remembering are two entirely different things Ronald.  
She storms up to her dorm.  
Ron: 'Mione! 

Pansy: And where have you been?  
Draco: RoR.  
Pansy: Why?  
Draco: I can't tell you.  
Pansy: Why not?  
Draco: Are you a death eater?  
Pansy: No.  
Draco: Then I can't tell you.  
A little voice in Draco's brain is saying _"Yeah but you told Harry didn't you?" _   
Pansy: Ugh you are so annoying sometimes.  
Draco: I'm only following orders. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets inducted into the Order of the Phoenix.
> 
> Harry finds out if he is pregnant.
> 
> Friends go home for Christmas leaving Harry and Draco alone.
> 
> This is a long one so strap in.

Harry enters the Room of Requirements and looks around for Draco. He sees his boyfriend with his cloak, pullover and tie off; sleeves rolled up; top button undone and wand out. Harry goes over to him, wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his neck. Draco jumps.  
Draco: Merlin Harry; you scared me.  
Harry: Sorry.  
Draco: No. It's fine.  
Harry: How you getting on?  
Draco: Awfully. I just sorta dived right in and I think I may have made it worse. I will have to get a restricted section pass to do some research on this thing.  
Harry: You can get one from Dumbledore when we head to the meeting. Speaking of that we should probably head down to the owlery.  
Draco: Okay. Let me just sort out my uniform. Your top button is undone by the way.  
Harry: Yeah I know.  
Draco: Sort it out.  
Harry: Why?  
Draco: You are the boyfriend of a prefect. If anyone knew they would expect your uniform to be better than this. You're showing not just yourself up but me as well.  
Harry: Fine.  
He sorts out his top button. Draco wraps his arms around Harry under his cloak. Draco raises and eyebrow at him.  
Draco: You know what I'm going to say.  
Harry: You can't even see that my shirt's not tucked in at the back.  
Draco: One would think that a quidditch captain would have more pride in his uniform to set a good example to the younger students.  
Harry: You are bloody annoying sometimes.  
Draco: I know. It helps me get me what I want. And it always works with you.  
Harry: No it doesn't.  
Draco: Yes it does now tuck your bloody shirt in.  
Harry: Ugh.  
He tucks his shirt in at the back.  
Draco: That wasn't too hard was it?  
He kisses Harry.  
Harry: Love you.  
Draco: Love you too.

There is a knock on Dumbledore's office door.  
Albus: Come in.  
Harry and Draco come in carrying Hedwig and Charles.  
Albus: Ah hello you two. Sit down.  
They sit.  
Albus: To help you two communicate I'll will get Professor Flitwick to put some pouches on Hedwig and Charles that only you two can open.  
Harry: That's possible?  
Albus: Oh yes.  
Harry: Fantastic.  
Albus: We must be going or the meeting will start without us.  
He puts disillusionment charm on Harry and Draco. They head to Hogsmead.  
Harry: How are we getting there?  
Albus: By portkey.  
Harry and Draco both groan.  
Minerva: Hello Albus.  
Albus: Where's Severus?  
Draco: SEVERUS!! You're joking.  
Harry: He is very much not joking Dray.  
Minerva: *in Albus' ear* Draco Malfoy is the new person?  
ALbus: *in Minerva's ear* Yes. Harry trusts him.  
Minerva: Oh Merlin's sake.  
Severus: Why exactly are we traveling by portkey Albus?  
Albus: Can you not... Oh wait they're invisible.  
Severus: Who?  
Draco: Oh come on Sev' who do you think? Ow Harry you just stepped on my foot.  
Harry: *sarcastically* Oh sorry babe. You see I don't exactly know where your foot is because it's invisible.  
Draco: Being sassy does not suit you Harry.  
Minerva: When you two are quite finished we shall go.

Albus takes the charms off Harry and Draco and they go into Grimald Place.  
Sirius: Hi Cub. Hi Dragon.  
Harry: Hi Pads.  
They hug.  
Draco: Hi Pads.  
Sirius hugs Draco.  
Harry: Where's Moony?  
Sirius: In the kitchen with the others.  
Harry: Okay.  
He drags Draco down to the kitchen.  
Remus: Cub! Dragon!  
He hugs them.  
Molly: Harry James Potter what are you doing here?!  
Harry: *muttering* Shit.  
He turns around.  
Harry: Hi Mrs Weasley.  
Molly: That is not answering my question.  
Harry: I'm here to help enrol a new member.  
Molly turns to Remus, who now has Sirius by his side, and gives them a death glare.  
Molly: I am very disappointed in you both. I thought you would know better than to allow a child to join.  
Harry: Mrs Weasley I'm sixteen. And Sirius allowed two "children" to join.  
Molly: What?  
Draco: Hiiiiiiiiiiii. I'm not just here to look pretty you know.  
The entire room falls silent as the realise that Draco is there.  
Tonks: Hi Draco.  
Draco: Hi Tonks. Thanks by the way.  
Tonks: No probs. It's nice to see you not acting like your father.  
Draco: If he knew I was here right now he would have a heart attack.  
Harry: And good on him.  
Draco: Savage.  
Sirius: It is a bit but I completely agree.  
Albus: On that note lets get started.  
Everyone sits down at the table.  
Harry: Dray drink this.  
He hands his boyfriend a goblet of butter beer that has veritserum in it. Draco sniffs it and drinks it.  
Harry: Ready?  
Draco nods.  
Harry: What's my name?  
Draco: Harry James Potter.  
Harry: What's your name?  
Draco: Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
Harry: What's my date of birth?  
Draco: 31st of July 1980.  
Harry: What's your date of birth?  
Draco: 5th of June 1980.  
Harry: Do you have a soulmate mark?  
Draco: Yes.  
Harry: What is your soulmate mark?  
Draco: It's a simple black outline of a golden snitch.  
Harry: Where is it?  
Draco: Back of my neck just below collar line.  
Harry: Are you aware of who your soulmate is?  
Draco: Yes.  
Moody: Aren't you going to check his mark Potter?  
Harry: When I already know it's there? That's a bit pointless. Who is your soulmate?  
Draco: You.  
A few members start coughing in shock.  
Moody: Excuse me. What?  
Harry: Draco and I are soulmates. Confusion cleared up? Do you have a creature inheritance?  
Draco: Yes.  
Harry: What is it?  
Draco: Dom Veela.  
Harry: What's your mate mark?  
Draco: Lotus flower right wrist.  
Harry: Now for the one million galleon question. What is your reason for wanting to join?  
Draco: I want to help stop the person who is intent on killing the people I love.  
Sirius: Do you have the dark mark?  
Draco: Yes.  
Remus: Explain why you took the dark mark.  
Draco: I was forced. My father is a disgrace is the eyes of Voldermort for letting the prophecy get destroyed. Taking the dark mark was the only way for my family not to be killed. I know my father is an absolute, excuse my language, fucking idiot but I do not want him dead.  
Kingsly: Well his intentions seem clear enough.  
Severus: Who did you ask for permission?  
Draco: Sirius and Tonks.  
Moody: Potter how much do you trust Mr Malfoy?  
Harry: I trust him with my life.  
Sirius: Alastor, Draco is a dominant Veela and Harry is his submissive. Draco would never hurt Harry or let anyone else hurt Harry.  
Albus: You bring up a very good point there Sirius. Draco is physically incapable of doing emotional or physical damage to Harry. Draco how long have you had your creature inheritance?  
Draco: A year.  
Albus: Harry do you have a creature inheritance?  
Harry: Yes. I'm a Neko.  
Albus: How long?  
Harry: Twenty-eight days. And yes I know what will happen later tonight.  
Albus: Good. Now shall we get on with the agenda?  
Sirius: What are you doing about the kids' Christmas?  
Draco: I'm already staying at Hogwarts. There is no way I am going home until I have to.  
Harry: I'll stay with him.  
Sirius: Okay. What about Ron and Hermione?  
Molly: I want Ron home.  
Sirius: Right. What about Hermione?  
Draco: I over heard her say to Luna that her parents want her home for Christmas.  
Sirius: We will need a double guard... 

*Time Skip* Harry comes into breakfast with four, visible, hickies and a sore arse. He sits down at the Gryffindor table and starts piling food onto his plate.  
Ron: Mate what happened? You look like you've had like you've only had an hour of sleep.  
Harry puts a silencing charm around the three of them so no one else can hear them.  
Harry: It may or may not have been my significant other that joined the Order last night. And I was on heat.  
Hermione: Heat?  
Harry: I'm a submissive Neko.  
Hermione: Oooh. That makes sense.  
Ron: What's heat?  
Harry: You might want to stop eating.  
Ron looks at him quizically but puts his food down.  
Harry: It's basically where I get really horny and have to have loads of sex with one specific person.  
Ron: How much do you mean by "loads"?  
Harry: Six hours.  
Ron: That sounds fantastic.  
Harry: It certainly doesn't feel fantastic next morning. If this is how tired I am then my mate is going to be about twenty times worse.  
Ron: Why?  
Hermione: Dominants are always male Ronald.  
Ron: Oh. I didn't know that was they way the wind blew Harry.  
Harry: I don't normally go around shouting about it because other doms will want a slice.  
Hermione: I've never seen your mate mark.  
Harry: I keep it glamoured and so does my mate.  
Hermione: Was that your first heat?  
Harry: Yes.  
Hermione: Do you know weather...  
Harry: If you're talking about...  
He makes rocking motions with his arms whilst Ron isn't looking.  
Harry: Then no.  
Hermione: Do you have a post heat kit?  
Harry: Errrr... Yes. I have a couple in my trunk.  
Hermione: Good. Wait about a week then use it. And remember to tell your mate first if you are then it's his decision who you tell and when.  
Harry: Okay. Thanks for telling me Hermione. Some one needs to write this down in a sorta hand book.  
Hermione: Definitely. I'll see what I can do.  
Harry: Thanks 'Mione. You're the best.

*Time Skip*  
Harry: Bye 'Mione. Bye Ron. Have a good Christmas.  
Ron: We will.  
Hermione: Don't get into too much trouble Harry.  
Harry: No promises.  
Ron and Hermione get on the train, leaving Harry on the platform. He waves at them as the train chugs out of the station. Harry starts walking back to the thestral drawn carts. He gets into the nearest one because his creature knows that Draco, and only Draco, is in there.   
Harry: Hi babe.   
Draco: Hi Harry.   
Harry plonks himself onto Draco's lap.   
Draco: Well we've got rid of the hangers on and it's just us now.   
Harry: Yeah. Some time for us. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius surprise Harry and Draco in Hogsmead.

Sirius: Mind if we crash your party?  
Harry: Pads! Moony! Sit down.  
Remus: You on your own?  
Harry: No. Draco's gone to get drinks.  
Draco comes back with his and Harry's drinks.  
Draco: Moony! Pads! What a nice surprise.  
Sirius: Hi Dragon. It's nice to see you.  
Draco: Nice to see you too. We have something to tell you both.  
Remus: Go ahead.  
Harry: I'm pregnant.  
Sirius: Congratulations.  
Remus: Do you know the gender?  
Harry: Yeah.  
Draco: It's a girl.  
Harry: And we were wondering if you two would like to be grandparents.  
Sirius: With my track record at school?  
Remus: It wasn't a productive week if he hadn't had at least three detentions.  
Draco: I don't think any of us have a leg to stand on detention wise. Especially since Harry basically lived in detention last year.  
Harry: That I did. Imagine Umbitch's face if she found out you were a Veela, Dray.  
Draco: I'd rather not imagine her face thank you very much.  
They laugh.  
Draco: She was always on about the purification of wizards and I'm sat there listening to her I'm like "yo I'm not even classified as human and you still like me".  
Sirius: Wasn't there some rule about being eight inches from each other?  
Harry: Boys and girls had to be eight inches from each other. She never said anything about boys and boys.  
Draco: Or girls and girls. Pansy and Milli seemed to be permanently attached at the lips last year.  
Harry: Speaking of permanently attached at the lips. Ron and Lavender Brown are dating and it's the grossest thing on the planet. Poor Hermione is heart broken.  
Draco: Weasley and Brown is almost as bad as Goyle's breath or Arista Greengrass.  
Harry: Any luck with getting her to back off?  
Draco: No. And I can't tell my parents because they would think it's fantastic.  
Sirius: What is she doing?  
Draco: Throwing herself onto my lap and really creepy shit like that.  
Remus: Why would she do that?  
Draco: Because it makes her seem cool to her friends.  
Sirius: How is throwing yourself on someone cool?  
Draco: Merlin knows.  
Harry: Does she even like you?  
Draco: To be honest I don't know. It is very hard to understand the workings of a Voldermort suporter's brain.   
Harry: I didn't know Arista Greengrass had a brain.   
They laugh.   
Harry: Isn't Greengrass the only other Slytherin that stayed behind?  
Draco: *sigh* Yes.   
Sirius: The universe clearly hates you Dragon.   
Draco: Yep. And there's a death eater meeting tomorrow night.   
Harry: Are you going to go?   
Draco: I don't know. I probably should but on the other hand I would be back at the mannor and I don't want to go there until I really have to.   
Sirius: I don't think you should go unless you get a message or something telling you that you have to be there.   
Harry: I agree. You would be endangering yourself.   
Remus: If Voldermort uses legilimency on you when you're not expecting it then who knows what he would find.   
Draco: Yeah. I'll stay here. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry changes his name.
> 
> Draco gets stuck under some rather special mistletoe.
> 
> Plus baby name reveal!

It's Christmas eve and Harry and Draco are chilling in the RoR.  
Draco: Babe what are you doing?  
Harry: Writing to Gringots.  
Draco: What about?  
Harry: I'm going to change my name.  
Draco: What to?  
Harry: Hadrian.  
Draco: Do Moony and Pads know?  
Harry: Yeah.  
Draco: Why are you changing your name?  
Harry: I just feel like I need a revamp. Everyone knows me for the glasses, the scar and the name. It's annoying. So I got contacts and in case you hadn't noticed the glamour that is covering baby Skylar-May is also covering my scar.  
Draco: 1) I had noticed and 2) she's gonna need a nickname.  
Harry: Thanks and I agree. Any ideas?  
Draco: We could call her Boo.  
Harry: That's cute. What about everyone else?  
Draco: Friends Sky, enemies Malfoy and everyone else Skylar-May.  
Harry: You've got this all worked out.  
Draco: Oh yes. Even though she wasn't planned I have to act like she was. Nothing a Malfoy ever does is unplanned.  
Harry: Oh for fuck's sake.  
Draco: *smirking* I'm pretty sure sex has nothing to do with this conversation Harry.  
Harry: I'm pretty sure it will do the way you're going Draco. 

Draco is sat in the Great Hall having dinner and reading a book about vanishing cabinets when Arista Greengrass sits down next to him.  
Arista: Drakiepoo where were you earlier?  
Draco: The Room of Requirements and don't call me Drakiepoo.  
Arista: Why were you in there?  
Draco: None of your business.  
Arista: Oh come on you can tell me.  
Draco: This is between the Dark Lord and I. Now if you'd excuse me but I would like to continue reading my book.  
Arista: What are you reading?  
She snatches the book from his hands.  
Arista: Vanishing Cabinets A theory? This is from the restricted section. Draco grabs the book back.  
Draco: Like I said this is between the Dark Lord and I.  
Arista: How did you get a restricted section pass?  
Draco: Professor Dumbledore gave me it for research.  
Arista: As if. Dumbledore doesn't even like you.  
Draco: Are you sure about that?  
Arista: Where did you get that hickie from? You've been cheating on me!  
Draco: How can I cheat on you when we are not dating? No if you'd excuse me but I need to be going.  
He gets up and leaves. Arista follows him all the way to the charms corridor.  
Arista: DRACO MALFOY!!!  
Draco: You? Again?  
Arista: How dare you disrespect me!  
Draco: What do you want? I have a date to go to.  
Arista: We'll see about that.  
She pushes him under a patch of mistletoe. Draco looks up.  
Draco: OH YOU FUCKING BITCH!! THANK YOU VERY FUCKING MUCH ARISTA FUCKING GREENGRASS!!!  
Arista's twin Daphne comes around the corner.  
Daphne: Draco what happened?  
Draco: That *points to Arista* pushed me under the fucking black mistletoe.  
Daphne: Arista how could you?  
Draco: Arista go to Professor Snape's office and tell him you were given detention for pushing a prefect under the black mistletoe.  
She runs off.  
Daphne: I'll go get Harry.  
Draco: Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their friends come back to school.
> 
> Ron and Hermione find out who Hadrian's boyfriend is.

Hermione: Harry you look awful.  
Hadrian: First of all I changed my name.  
Ron: What to?  
Hadrian: Hadrian Lupin.  
Hermione: Why?  
Hadrian: I don't know. I've been having a bit of an identity crisis. The surname change was because Moony and Pads have adopted me.  
Hermione: Hadrian that's amazing. Does school know?  
Hadrian: Yes. Did you two have a good Christmas?  
Ron: Yeah. Bill and Charlie came home. What was your favourite gift?  
Hadrian: The adoption papers or seeing Malfoy stuck under the black mistletoe.  
Hermione: How did he get trapped?  
Hadrian: Arista Greengrass pushed him.  
Ron: I thought they were together.  
Hadrian: No. Well not from what Daphne says anyway. I'm pretty sure Malfoy has a boyfriend.  
Ron: Malfoy likes it up the arse?  
Hadrian: He doesn't but his boyfriend does.  
Hermione: How do you know so much about Malfoy's love life Hadrian Lupin?  
Hadrian: I...er...  
Ron: Speaking of Malfoy. I heard that he had three tattoos.  
Hermione: How? You have to be of age to get tattoos.  
Ron: Well I heard that he some how has three.  
Hermione: What does he have?  
Hadrian: The dark mark on his left arm, a snitch on the back of his neck and a lotus flower on his right wrist.  
Ron: Mate how do you know that?  
Hadrian: Isn't it common knowledge?  
Hermione: No Hadrian; it's not.  
Ron: Mate how much do you know about Malfoy?  
Hadrian: Quite a lot actually.  
Hermione: Favourite color?  
Hadrian: Emerald green.  
Hermione: Favourite food?  
Hadrian: Scallops.  
Ron: How the hell do you know all this?  
Hadrian: Can I not know what my boyfriend's favourite food is?  
They give him a look.  
Hadrian: Shit.  
Ron: Malfoy is your boyfriend?  
Hadrian: Yeah.  
Hermione: So Malfoy is in the Order?  
Hadrian: Also yeah.  
Ron: He's a death eater.  
Hadrian: So? Sev's a death eater.  
Ron: SEV?! Since when was Snape Sev?  
Hadrian: Since I was having a baby with his godson!  
Hermione: Are you sure you can tell us that?  
Hadrian: I was going to tell you tonight anyway.  
Ron: You and Malfoy are having a baby?  
Hadrian: Yes.  
Ron: You don't look pregnant.  
Hadrian: It's called a glamour, Ron.  
Hermione: Is it hiding your scar as well?  
Hadrian: Yeah.  
Ron: When they due?  
Hadrian: End of May.  
Hermione: Do you know what gender?  
Hadrian: Girl.  
Hermione: What are you going to call her?  
Hadrian: Skylar-May.  
Hermione: Who's surname is she having?  
Hadrian: Draco's.  
Ron: Why? We do not need any more Malfoys running around. One is enough.  
Hadrian: It's an ancient tradition that the child or children of creature mates take the dominant's surname.  


Hadrian and Ron come into their dorm.  
Ron: Mate someone's left you chocolate.  
Hadrian: Cool. Wonder who it's from and why they have given me chocolate.  
Ron: Early Valentine's?  
Hadrian: It's two weeks till Valentine's day.  
Ron: Well the Ferret's brain does work differently to everyone else's.  
Hadrian: We're going out for dinner on Valentine's day  
Ron: Where?  
Hadrian: Muggle London. Dad and Pa are coming too then we've got an order meeting.  
Ron: Lucky. Lavender wants to sneak out for dinner.  
Hadrian: Well you probably couldn't get out because Dumbledore will see you when he is walking Draco and I into Hogsmeade to catch a portkey.  
Ron: Oh yeah good point. Can we borrow the cloak?  
Hadrian: No. I don't trust Lavender with it.  
Ron: But mate?  
Hadrian: No. I don't trust Lavender. It's a family heirloom. Dad and Pa would go spare.  
Ron: Ugh!  
Hadrian puts a chocolate in his mouth and gives Ron a look.  
Ron: You do realise that they could be poisoned?  
Hadrian: I would know if they were poisoned Ron.  
Ron: How?  
Hadrian: Nekos can taste all poisons.  
Ron: You and your bloody extra abilities.  
Hadrian: Oh and that ability is heightened because of Sky.  
Ron: Please can we stop mentioning the baby?  
Hadrian: Why?  
Ron: Because then I realise that you and the Ferret had to have sex and that's not a thought I need.  
Hadrian: I don't need to think that you're snogging Lavender Brown but because you do it everywhere I don't get a fucking choice.  
Ron: But we're in love.  
Hadrian: Draco is my soulmate Ron.  
Ron: You have your mark already?  
Hadrian: Yeah. Here's a thought you didn't want or need. Before the third task Fleur said that if she died she was going to die a virgin. Cedric said that he wouldn't die a virgin...  
Ron: Who'd he had sex with?  
Hadrian: Cho. Victor said that he wouldn't either...  
Ron: Obviously.  
Hadrian: Actually he was a virgin when he got to Hogwarts.  
Ron: So you're telling me that Hermione and Krum 👉👌?  
Hadrian: Yep.  
Ron goes green.  
Hadrian: Then in an attempt to comfort Fleur, Cedric said that she wasn't the only champion that was a virgin. I gave him a look and he was like 'Wait you're not a virgin?!' and I was like 'I have a very active sex life thank you very much'.  
Ron: Fucking gross.  
Hadrian: Out of the four of us I got laid the most and I was three years younger than them.  
Ron: What do you see in him?  
Hadrian: His charming personality and his amazing...  
Ron: Don't you dare say what I think you are going to say.  
Hadrian: I was going to say sense of humour. I don't know what you thought I was going to say.  
Lavender comes in. Hadrian grabs his potion textbook and tries to look busy.  
Lavender: Won won.  
Ron: Hi Lavender.  
He kisses her.  
Hadrian: Get a fucking room.  
Lavender: You wouldn't know what it's like to be in love.  
Hadrian folds down the collar on his shirt to reveal a rather large hickie.  
Lavender: Only gay guys get hickies.  
Hadrian: And? (A\N: *jumps off counter top*) I'm gay.  
Dean and Seamus come into the room and collapse on Dean's bed.  
Hadrian: Ron you owe me three galleons. I said they were together.  
Ron: Fuck!  
Hadrian: I don't do gingers Ron. We've been over this before.  
Ron looks mortified and Hadrian falls off his bed laughing.  
Hadrian: Shit that hurt.  
His ears and tail come out.  
Lavender: You've got ears!  
Hadrian: Yeah. So does everybody else. One on either side of my head. It's basic anatomy, Brown.  
Ron: She means on the top of your head, twat.  
Hadrian: I'm a Neko.  
Lavender: Oh right.  
Ron: When did you get the piercing mate?  
Hadrian: Christmas holidays.  
Ron: It looks good.  
Hadrian: Thanks. I've wanted it done for a while now and it was a present from my boyfriend.  
Neville comes running into the room.  
Hadrian: What's happening?  
Neville: Bed check!  
Lavender: Shit. Bye Won won.  
She kisses him and leaves.  
Hadrian, Neville, Dean, Seamus: Gross.  
Ron: Shut it. What will your aunt and uncle think Hadrian?  
Hadrian: I think there is going to be a rather large amount of shit flipped.  
Ron: Get pictures.  
Hadrian: I will.  
They eat the rest of the Chocolate.  
Ron: I love her so much!  
Hadrian: I'm glad. You've been snogging her for months.  
Ron: Not Lavender Brown.  
Hadrian: Then who?  
Ron: Romelia Vane.  
Hadrian looks at the box of chocolates. He finds a note. The note reads: "Dear Harry, I hope you enjoy these chocolates. Love Romelia." He forms a very clever plan; he just needs the help of a certain Slytherin Veela. Hadrian rubs the back of his neck.  
Hadrian: Do you want to see her, Ron?  
Ron: Why wouldn't I? She's gorgeous.  
Hadrian: How about we go see her?  
Ron: Where is she?  
Hadrian: Slughorn's office.  
Ron: Let's go! 

Draco: Hi babe.  
Hadrian: Hi love.  
Draco: What did you need?  
Hadrian: Well...First I would like a kiss.  
Draco kisses him.  
Ron: Get a fucking room!  
They ignore him.  
Hadrian: Can you find this person and bring them to Slughorn's office?  
He hands the Veela a piece of parchment with the words "Romelia Vane" on. Draco opens the parchment.  
Draco: Love potions again?  
Hadrian: Yes. I don't have time to explain.  
Draco: Got it. Love you.  
They kiss.  
Hadrian: Love you too.

Slughorn: So explain to me what has happened.  
Hadrian: I was sent some chocolate and they had love potion in them.  
Slughorn: Did you both eat them?  
Hadrian: Yes. But because I'm a Neko I didn't get affected.  
Slughorn: Okay.  
Hadrian: My dominant is bringing the person down.  
Slughorn: Ah good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip.
> 
> Skylar-May is born.
> 
> Draco's birthday.
> 
> Dumbledore takes Hadrian and Draco to retrieve a horcrux.

Draco: You did so well Baby.  
Hadrian: Thanks Dray.  
They look down at the baby girl in Hadrian's arms. She opens her violet eyes for the first time and stares at her parents.  
Hadrian: Her eyes are violet.  
Draco: That's so rare.  
Madame Pomfry: It's called Alexandria's Genesis. There's only been two wizards, on record, in the past 1000 years to have it and one of those is you, Draco.  
Draco: How can you tell? Nobody has ever told me about it before.  
Madame Pomfry: Your eyes are grey and that means that you have a very mild form of it. It's come from your mother's genetics and I know that due to the fact that your mother's cousin has exactly the same color eyes as you.  
Hadrian: I'd noticed that.  
Madame Pomfry: The condition is rare enough that there hasn't been a record of two - least of all three - people alive, in the same family at the same time that had the condition. If you weren't a Veela then there would have been an extremely low chance of her having it...  
Draco: Because Veela blood in the father heightens genetic conditions.  
Madame Pomfry: Exactly. 10 points to Slytherin for doing your research. Normally a child born with Alexandria's Genesis would have grey eyes until puberty and then they would change if they were going to.  
Hadrian: Her eyes being violet now. Is that because of her Neko blood?  
Madame Pomfry: Yes. Now is that all?  
Draco: I think so yes.  
Madame Pomfry: Okay. I will come and check on you later on.  
She leaves the private room that they had been given that was just down the hall from the hospital wing.  
Hadrian: Dray when the final battle comes Voldermort is going to have to kill me. I want you to finish this war. The Order already has been told about my wish.  
Draco: Of course I will.  
Hadrian: Thank you. I want Sky to have the childhood I never could. She is already going to have to grow up without one of her parents she doesn't need to have her other one in Azkaban.  
Draco: Yeah. She hasn't done anything to anyone so doesn't deserve to not have parents.  
Hadrian: I love you so much.  
Draco: I love you so much too.  
They kiss.  
Draco: You should have your ears out more often. The piercing looks so edgy.  
Hadrian: I will and yeah it does look edgy.  
There is a knock at the door.  
Draco: Come in.  
Hermione comes in looking far to pleased. She sits down on the chair next to the bed.  
Hadrian: Hi 'Mione.  
Hermione: Hi. First of all congratulations.  
Draco: Thank you Hermione.  
Hermione: It's alright. Second of all Ronald and Brown have broken up. They just had a huge argument in the common room.  
Hadrian: Thank Merlin.  
Draco: Can we throw a party?  
They laugh.  
Hermione: She's so cute.  
Draco: Do you want to hold her?  
She nods. Hadrian hands Hermione Skylar-May.  
Hermione: Her eyes are such a beautiful color.  
Draco: They are. It's because she has Alexandria's Genesis.  
Hermione: I've read about that. Which set of genetics did she get it from?  
Draco: Mine. I have it and so does my mother's cousin.  
Hermione: Yes. I know this is your child but can I steal her?  
Hadrian: No. You can go make some of your own with Ronald.  
Hermione: But how do I go about getting him to fancy me?  
Hadrian: Oh he already does. He went out with Brown because he thought you were out with that awful wannabe keeper.  
Hermione: Interesting.  
Hadrian: Find him and give him a shoulder to cry on. Then, eventually, he'll realise that you have always been there for him and he'll admit his feelings.  
Hermione: You're the best Hadi.  
Hadrian: I know.  
Hermione: I'll go find him.  
She hands Skylar-May back to Hadrian and walks to the door.  
Hermione: See you all later.  
Draco: Bye Hermione.  
She leaves.

Hadrian wakes up and rolls over to face his boyfriend. Their daughter is snuggled between them. She wakes up and looks at her father.  
Hadrian: *whispering* Hello little one.  
He curls his tail around her. A cute little happy sigh passes her lips.  
Hadrian: *whispering* Sky you're too cute.  
Draco: *muttering* What you rambling on about now? Hadrian: Oh just how cute our daughter is.  
Draco: I still can't quite believe that we have a daughter.  
Hadrian: Yeah. I know the feeling. Ron won't believe me when I say that it happened at home rather than here.  
Draco: Is he just a bit daft or is he a total moron.  
Hadrian: A total moron.  
Draco: Most of our year are total morons so he does fit in.  
They laugh.  
Hadrian: Happy birthday.  
Draco: Oh Merlin I forgot it was my birthday.  
Hadrian: I'm matted to a total imbecile.  
Draco: Watch it you.  
Hadrian: Or what?  
Draco: A very good question. I'm not sure yet. I shall decide whilst I open my presents.  
He moves the pile from the end of the bed onto the bed. Hadrian picks up Sky and sits her up against his chest.  
Draco: What to start with? I know the usual awful presents from my parents.  
Hadrian laughs.  
Draco: It really isn't funny.  
Hadrian: Are you sure about that one.  
Draco flips him the bird and looks through the pile to find the stuff from his parents. He opens the letter and reads it with distaste clearly written across his face.  
Hadrian: What do they say?  
Draco: Dear Draco,  
Happy seventeenth birthday. We hope your mission is going well. If you recall, when you were eleven we promised to inform you of the girl you are to marry once you have finished your education. That girl is Daphne Greengrass...  
At that moment there is a knock at the door.  
Draco: Come in.  
Daphne comes in carrying an open letter and a parcel.  
Hadrian: Morning.  
Daphne: Morning all. Happy birthday Draco.  
Draco: Thanks Daph'.  
She puts the parcel she was carrying on the pile of presents for Draco.  
Daphne: You heard about this marriage business?  
Draco: Yes. I am holding the letter of doom. Could have been worse. I could have been forced to marry your sister.  
Daphne: That is a very good point.  
Hadrian: I bet she's fuming about it.  
Daphne: I don't think she knows yet.  
Draco: Can I tell her?  
Daphne: Yes. What are we actually going to do about it though. You're fully matted with Hadi?  
Hadrian: I'm going to be dead by this time next year anyway.  
Daphne: Why?  
Hadrian: When the final battle comes Voldermort is going to have to kill me for him to be defeated. Draco is going to kill him for me.  
Daphne: Okay. Does everyone on the light side know?  
Hadrian: Yes.  
Daphne: Is there a sort of thing against the death eaters?  
Hadrian: Yes. The Order of the Phoenix. You can join is you like. The next meeting isn't until the summer though.  
Daphne: That's fine.  
Hadrian: If you want you can come stay for a while.  
Daphne: As long as I'm not imposing.  
Hadrian: You won't be. We'll have a team take you from your house to head quarters. Loads of members already live at HQ so you'll have people to talk to.  
Daphne: Please can I stay for the majority of summer? My parents are death eaters and if I stay there I'll probably be forced to become one.  
Hadrian: Of course. When the end of term comes we'll glamour you and my parents will take you back to HQ. I'll meet you at the Weasleys' for Bill and Fleur's wedding. You can be my plus one.  
Daphne: Thank you.  
Hadrian: Don't worry about it.  
There is another knock at the door.  
Draco: Come in.  
Sirius and Remus come in.  
Hadrian: Hi Dad. Hi Pa.  
Remus: Hi Cub. Happy birthday Dragon.  
Draco: Thanks.  
Sirius hands him his present. He opens it.  
Draco: The advanced oclumency book I wanted! This is great thanks.  
He starts reading it.  
Hadrian: Dad, Pa, this is Daphne Greengrass.  
Sirius: Nice to meet you.  
Daphne: Nice to meet you too.  
Hadrian: Daph's parents are death eaters and she wants to join the Order.  
Remus: Okay.  
Hadrian: Would it be possible for her to stay at head quarters over the summer?  
Sirius: Of course. We do have like fifty million bedrooms.  
Hadrian: Then we thought she could be my plus one to Bill and Fleur's wedding.  
Remus: Sounds reasonable.  
Draco: She could also be Sky's mum so that the people that don't know don't go and tell anyone with connections to the dark side.  
Remus: That is a good idea Dragon.

Hadrian and Draco sit down at Dumbledore's desk.  
Albus: Before we leave there are a few things that need discussing. Hadrian, when you turn 17 you will officially become Lord Potter but you will also come into another lordship that I don't think you are aware of. You are a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor so will become Lord Gryffindor as well.  
Hadrian nods. Albus puts the real sword of Gryffindor on his desk.  
Albus: I trust you know what this is.  
Hadrian: It's the sword of Gryffindor. I used it to kill the basalisk in the Chamber of Secrets.  
Albus: Correct. It is rightfully yours. The Ministry doesn't see it that way so I had a fake made. We are the only people that know about this. In the eyes of the Ministry the sword belongs to the school. Actually it only belongs to the school until the heir of Gryffindor becomes of age. As the three of us, plus Severus, know this is my last day on this earth so you can have it now.  
Hadrian nods and he wandlessly and wordlessly shrinks it. He puts the doll-sized sword of Gryffindor in his pocket. He zips the pocket shut.  
Albus: Now lets get down to business. We will apperate to the cave where the horcrux is hidden. The entire cave is under anti-apperation wards. To open the entrance one of us has to spill blood.  
Hadrian: I'll do it. Draco can heal the wound and my body will naturally top up the blood I have in circulation.  
Albus: Okay. Then there's a lake full of inferi that we will probably have to swim across.  
Draco: Why swim when we could fly? I'll have my wings out anyway.  
Hadrian: That's a good idea.  
Albus: It is indeed. Once we get to the island in the middle we have to get the horcrux. It will be protected in some way. In what way I am unsure.  
Hadrian and Draco nod.  
Albus: Any questions?  
The Veela and Neko shake their heads.  
Albus: I've taken the apperation wards off the astronomy tower so we can leave. They have been timed so that at six o'clock tomorrow morning they will go back up.  
The Veela and Neko nod.  
Albus: With that said let's go.  


They land back on the Astronomy tower.  
Albus: Hadrian, Draco, you might want to say goodbye. Nobody can be sure when you'll see each other again.  
They hug. Albus looks out over the Hogwarts grounds to give them some privacy.  
Draco: *whispering* Love you so much.  
Hadrian: *whispering* Love you so much too.  
Draco:*whispering* Keep Sky safe.  
Hadrian: *whispering* I will.  
Draco: *whispering* Most importantly keep yourself safe.  
Hadrian: *whispering* With a raving, mad, lunatic after me? That's likely.  
Draco: *whispering* Cheeky. I meant don't do anything stupid.  
Hadrian: *whispering* I won't.  
They kiss.  
Draco: *whispering* I'm sorry that I'm not going to be there to help you with heats.  
Hadrian: *whispering* I'll work something out.  
Draco: *whispering* I know you will.  
Hadrian: Goodbye my love.  
Draco: Goodbye Hadrian.  
They kiss again.  
Draco: Goodbye sir.  
Albus: Goodbye Draco. Good luck.  
Draco: Thank you.  
He presses a kiss into the end of Hadrian's nose.  
Draco: Tell Sky I love her.  
Hadrian: I will. Bye.  
Draco: Bye love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research into people with violet eyes and it is debated weather it is actually real or not. If you are unsure do some research into it yourself. Some of the stuff I said about it is just to help the story line and isn't necessarily true.


End file.
